Decisión
by yumikun8
Summary: Hermione y Ginny por fin pueden expresar sus sentimientos cuando de repente se escuchan unos pasos que amenazan con destruir ese hermoso momento. Yuri.


**Me imagino que todos saben que los personajes y el lugar los he tomado prestados de la mente de J. K. Rowling y que solo la historia es mía.**

**Advertencia: En este fic hay relacines de chica-chica asi a quienes no les guste este tipo de historias, por favor abstenerse de leer.**

Y bueno.. aquí dejo mi primer fic... osea el primero que publico, y además es de yuri y bueno .. lo he escrito esta noche en un par de horas.. cuando lo terminé no quise corregir nada pues.. creo que la fluidez con la que uno escribe y las huellas que deja son las que deben quedar ... muchas veces al arreglar algo se hecha a perder, y aunque no creo que esta sea la gran historia, pues tengo casi nada de experiencia en esto, espero que mi primera historia terminada les guste :) y también espero que dejen reviews, pues al ser mi primer fic, creo que me harán muy bien sus críticas, buenas o malas ;) un beso ! les dejo la historia !

Lo olvidaba, la canción ha sido tomada de un dúo que me gusta mucho, t.a.t.u.. espero les guste !

* * *

_Mama, Papa, _

_forgive me._

Ya lo habían hecho. Ya se habían expresado todo el amor que podían. Sin hablar, sin decir nada, lo dijeron todo. Se sentían plenas, se sentían felices. Las dos juntas, entrelazadas y desnudas, se sentían como un solo ser, como un solo corazón el cual no quiere ser penetrado por nada, no quiere que nadie lo atraviese porque si es así, no podría sobrevivir. La lluvia caía afuera mientras ambas se abrazaban y se admiraban en ese momento en que tantos sentimientos se encontraban. Pero entonces, en la oscuridad del comedor, donde habían logrado hacer lo que hace mucho anhelaban y no habían notado hasta ese momento, ese momento en el cual por una simple e inocente casualidad sus labios se rozaron y mas tiempo no pudieron esperar para unirse en un beso intenso, ese beso que tanto tiempo habían esperado, se escuchan unos pasos en lo alto de las escaleras.

-¿Ginny? – dice una voz. - ¿Eres tú, hija?

Entonces sus corazones vuelven a palpitar aceleradamente. Las iban a sorprender cuando apenas empezaban a acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento tan placentero, tan satisfactorio, tan…

-¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación? ¿Y Hermione? ¿Está contigo? – Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y ninguna de las dos chicas sabían qué hacer. Hermione intenta pararse pero Ginny la sujeta del brazo y la hace permanecer sentada a su lado, justo detrás de la mesa.

-¿Entonces q… - alcanza a decir Hermione, pero la pelirroja pone un dedo sobre los labios de quien ahora es su chica, y con la otra mano le hace señas de que se quede en silencio.

Ginny comienza a pensar rápidamente. Sabe que su madre no la entenderá. Es demasiado cerrada a este tipo de cosas. Pero no puede… no puede simular que nada ha pasado. Todo estaba claramente expuesto, y no soportaría que su madre en una explosión de enojo la separara de su amada chica… su amada castaña. No ahora que por fin habían podido expresar todos sus sentimientos. Entonces... ¿Debía enfrentarse a su madre? ¿Debía darle la pelea y decirle que amaba a Hermione y que nada ni nadie las separaría? ¿Ni siquiera ella, su propia madre? ¿Qué no la dejaría hacerlo? ¿O debía esconderse? ¿Esconderse con Hermione y huir apenas pudieran, ambas juntas para siempre? Tenía poco tiempo. Los pasos poco a poco se sentían más cercanos y Ginny tenía que decidir en ese momento.

_Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide_

_Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
Of my life_

Hermione piensa que tal vez podrían ocultarlo todo. Tomar sus cosas y esconderse hasta que la madre de Ginny se fuera. Pero no, su chica no merecía eso, no merecía estar escondiéndose de su madre por ella. Pero si se enfrentaban a la señora Weasley podían perder, pues ella podría arreglárselas para separarlas. Hermione también sabía que la madre de Ginny era muy cerrada para comprender el sentimiento que tenían la una por la otra. Tenían que tomar una decisión, en ese mismo momento. No podían equivocarse, pero debían hacerlo ahora. No les quedaba mucho tiempo.

_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail_

_In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes_

Ambas pensaban aceleradamente, se miraban, se amaban, y eso no lo querían borrar por nada. Las decisiones las debían tomar ahora, pues su vida cambiaría desde ese momento.

-Gin – susurró Hermione – debemos hacer algo, ahora.

-Lo sé Herm. – dice la hermosa chica de tan seductoras pecas.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide_

_30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide_

Ahora Molly se encontraba más cerca. Mucho más cerca. Hermione mira a Ginny, no quería perderla, quería estar con ella para siempre. Contempla sus ojos, su profunda mirada, y luego la hermosura de su cuerpo, pero de inmediato se da cuenta que, pase lo que pase, no las deben ver desnudas. Pasara lo que pasara, enfrentaran a Molly o no, debían hacerlo vestidas, de forma más digna, aunque ellas no encontraban para nada malo encontrarse así pues se amaban y, por lo tanto, hacer el amor no tenía nada de malo. Pero así como estaban la situación sería mucho peor y todo se arruinaría.

Hermione toma la ropa de Ginny y se la pasa.

-Gin, vistámonos.

Ginny toma su ropa y se viste rápida y silenciosamente. Hermione hace lo mismo. Entonces se ve la silueta de la señora Weasley en las escaleras, y se escucha ahora claramente la lluvia caer en las ventanas de la casa, cada vez más fuerte.

_Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes_

_Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shade  
Crying rain_

Ginny tenía miedo, mucho miedo, algo que tal vez nunca había experimentado con tanta intensidad, porque siempre había sido valiente, y en este momento debía ser igual que entonces, igual que siempre, no se podía dar por vencida. Aunque fallaran, aunque nadie las entendiera, debía ser valiente, debía defender su amor. Incluso si su familia quedara estuviera completamente en contra de sus sentimientos.

_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail_

_Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail_

Entonces Molly enciende la luz del primer piso. El tiempo había acabado. Debían hacerlo ahora. Las chicas se miran y en lo que les queda de tiempo, aun escondidas se dan un último beso antes de entrar en batalla.

_30 minutes, a blink 3 fan eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide_

_30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide_

Era el momento. Se toman fuertemente de las manos, se miran nuevamente y Ginny hace una señal de afirmación a Hermione con la cabeza. Entonces decididamente ambas se aprietan las manos y se levantan.

Molly las mira sorprendida, al principio le cuesta comprender, pero al ver las manos de las chicas tomadas con fuerza y ver sus caras que primero se miran entre ellas y luego pasan su mirada a Molly con un gesto de tal determinación y de complicidad, lo comprende… Su niña… ahora era una mujer y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a su madre para hacer valer sus decisiones.

_  
To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide_

_To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide_

_To decide._


End file.
